Clothing may remind the wearer of a particular event they experienced while wearing the clothing article. For instance, a t-shirt signing or concert and sporting event paraphernalia can help the wearer relive a particular event or show to others that they were in attendance. Tourists also like to buy clothing from a port of call or a foreign destination to say to others something about where they have been or what they did there. However, such mass produced clothing is generic to the port of call or the mass event.
Also, not everyone wants to wear clothing purchased from department store shelves and racks all the time. Some prefer to wear something original that gets attention and projects ‘who they are’ to others. Prices for haute couture fashion and designer custom clothing have traditionally been too high for regular consumption by the general public. Even less sophisticated and much less expensive sources of clothing design are not regularly available to most consumers outside of infrequent shopping trips overseas where the American dollar has traditionally afforded a bargain.
For those wanting custom designed clothing but unable to afford a designer the fashion industry is continually seeking new looks and a successor to the tie-dye designs of the late 1960s and early 1970s. Some designs for mass consumption have included pseudo-random pattern designs generated by methodical methods and programmable machines. However, such clothing does not tell a story of an experience nor convey a unique image of the wearer. For these reasons and more, there has been a long felt need for consumers to be able to buy custom clothing that projects a particular image to others and/or reminds the wearer of a particular place or event.